


Until When?

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So my girlfriend’s sister had to tell her son that Santa was allergic to cake, since he was convinced he needed cookies and cake. It made me laugh, so I need to see this.North develops an allergy to natural sugar or an ingredient used in baking. He realizes this one sad Christmas eve.Bonus points:+If Jack teases him about it+ Tooth is happy he’ll be forced to be careful about his teeth now++++++++ Bunny taunts him with cookies."In an effort to help their kids feel better about leaving out non-traditional cookies that work with their allergies, some parents have told them that Santa is allergic to the same things. Unfortunately, this ends up applying to every cookie. But it should only be temporary…shouldn’t it?





	Until When?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 1/7/2015.

“Oh, I don’t like this at all,” Tooth says to Jack as they fly towards the North Pole.   
  
“You’ve said that before,” Jack says, “but you won’t tell me why. It’s not an emergency, is it? I mean, I was surprised when I saw the aurora, but you didn’t seem to be.”  
  
She sighs. “No one  _else_  thinks it’s an emergency. You’ll see. This happens every year…”  
  
***  
  
When they arrive at the Pole, North greets them on the balcony he’s put in for those who arrive by air. He pulls them both into a bear hug, but his normal exuberance seems somewhat dimmed.  
  
“What’s going on?” Jack asks. “Is there something wrong? Tooth said this was a yearly thing but I thought you’d be even more…you…after Christmas? Is there a Christmas let-down? Is that why we’re here?”  
  
“Ah, no, is not that,” North says. “Come downstairs, I will explain. Sandy and Bunny are already there.”  
  
***  
  
“Whoa,” says Jack. There seems to be little else to say. The kitchens of the North Pole have expanded to hold thousands upon thousands of cookies, all neatly arrayed on long tables.   
  
Sandy startles awake and waves at him from a smaller, central table, and the cookie he had been dunking into milk with his other hand breaks apart and sinks. A passing yeti hands him a spoon and he nods his thanks.  
  
“Oh, yes,” Bunny says with a grin. “You’re going to tell the whole story while Tooth is here? I can hardly wait!” He takes an obnoxiously large bite out of a brightly frosted sugar cookie.  
  
This doesn’t seem like Bunny’s usual style, and Jack looks at him oddly. Bunny only winks at him.  
  
“So…North, what  _is_  going on?” Tooth asks.   
  
North sighs heavily. “To begin, some children have allergies, and some of these children were sad that they could not make traditional cookies to leave out. So the parents say, do not worry, Santa is allergic to the same things and will be happy for the alternative. But this year either too many parents have this idea or too many children believe it–for too many different things!–and now,” he gestures at all the cookies around them, “I can have none.”  
  
Sandy puts the back of his hand on his forehead.   
  
“Indeed,” says North. “So, as usual, I have invited everyone over for cookies, but I am unable to share.”  
  
“Man, that sucks,” Jack says. “But I guess you were kind of right about it being a bad thing,” he continues, turning to Tooth.  
  
She’s wearing a huge grin. “Does this mean that you won’t be eating pounds and pounds of sugar for the next month? Does this mean we can cut this communal sugar frenzy short this year? And forever?”  
  
“Now, wait a minute,” says Jack. “I haven’t had any yet.”  
  
“Do not worry, Jack,” says North. “Now, Tooth, don’t get too excited. Is only temporary.”  
  
“How so?” She narrows her eyes as she asks.  
  
“Trends like these come and go,” North says. “This one will only last until the children whose beliefs are causing it–ah, well, never mind.”  
  
“Until they forget!” Bunny calls, and Tooth’s eyes fly open.  
  
“Uh–Sandy!” Jack calls, lunging at Tooth as she moves to fly away.   
  
In an instant, a dreamsand suction-cup dart flies across the room and sticks squarely in the center of Tooth’s forehead. Sandy goes over to pat her hand, leaving smears of chocolate behind. He asks the others if they have a good argument for excessive cookie consumption.  
  
“Because she’s never going to have to collect our teeth?” Jack suggests.  
  
Sandy nods absently. That could work. He begins to drift back towards the tables of cookies. But you should probably address the forgetting part, too. You have about half an hour.  
  
“Will you not help us?” North asks, surprised.  
  
Sandy only shrugs. It’s your argument, he tells them. Tooth’s given up on my teeth, since I only even have them when I want them.  
  
North grumbles and pulls a notebook and pencil from his pocket. “We will list arguments.”  
  
“Have to say, North,” Bunny says, settling down beside him with a plate of cookies that he pointedly shares with Jack, “this is a bit more interesting than your usual cookie parties.”  
  
“But less fun,” North says.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know.” Jack licks the sprinkles off a cookie. “Let’s get ready to argue!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: This was hilarious. I really like how you captured Sandy’s background silliness. But poor North, I hope he’s able to eat cookies again soon!


End file.
